


[VID] I found love (right in front of me)

by momosansovino



Series: birds not of a feather (still flock together) [1]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fanvids, Happy Ending, M/M, Revalink - Freeform, parallel universe that is the age of calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: and they lived happily ever after
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: birds not of a feather (still flock together) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105898
Kudos: 9





	[VID] I found love (right in front of me)

_I'll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_  
_And I'll use you as a focal point_  
_So I don't lose sight of what I want_  
_And I've moved further than I thought I could_  
_But I missed you more than I thought I would_

_._


End file.
